Nox Tenebra
Nox Tenebra is the prince of the Noctibus Empire and also as skilled practitioner of the Iaido style of sword fighting. He is notably the fastest swordsman in all of Ephemera. He was set to wed the princess of a distant nation on a far off continent in an effort to form political ties, however she went missing years ago. Appearance & Personality Nox has a calm, ambitious and passionate personality. He strives for success, which explains why he is dissatisfied with anything other than being the best. Passion runs deep within him and pushes him to conquer challenges and meet his goals. Although he is highly ambitious and driven, he maintains an outer calm. He possess a rational enthusiastic approach to life with the patience and stamina to carefully plan ahead. Naturally generous and caring he likes others to think respectfully favorably of him but he can have difficulty expressing his true emotions or desires and be a tad shy around others too. He may be very honorable in his principles and intentions but at times he can also be critical when in defense of emotional insecurities or if his concentration is broken. Nox is intensely observant and meticulous with a tendency to be good at overcoming obstacles yet not so great at handling disappointments. His main strengths of character are exposed within his considerate quick perception and courageous strong will These positive traits and his astuteness, persistence and rationality are all perfect attributes for coping effectively with many varied challenges. His weaknesses are that he is usually provoked by an upset, disappointment or an annoying interruption when he is concentrating. These negative tendencies if activated can cause him to become quickly irritated resulting in the likelihood of sulky, withdrawn behaviors in addition to acting in a resentful, stubborn, selfish or criticizing manner. History Story Powers & Abilities Powers *'Umbrakinesis': Can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: He can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport himself through massive distances via shadows. *'Dark Element Manipulation': Is able to control and create mystical dark elements, which ignore most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements. These elements are manifestations of the dark, destructive and consuming aspect of their respective elements and are thus vastly more destructive than normal elements. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Nox is the single fastest swordsman in Ephemera. He is capable of moving faster than what the human eye can perceive and has shown the ability to move slightly faster than sound. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes are enhanced in a manner similar to his speed. *'Enhanced Stamina': He has otherworldly stamina, allowing him to exert himself much more than normal humans before it begins to affect him. Statistics Techniques *'Umbrakinetic Combat': Can fuse manipulation of darkness with physical combat to create a devastating martial arts. He can use both direct and indirect attacks, utilizing every patch of darkness or shadow available or create tools and weapons as needed. *'Umbrakinetic Regeneration': Can use darkness to regenerate his body with the amount used defining the speed of healing. *'Umbrageous Teleportation': Can teleport via shadows/darkness, merging into shadows/darkness and appearing anywhere else from the same element. *'Dimensional Storage': Can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. *'Darkness Empowerment': Can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with darkness or shadow, unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. *'Darkness Healing': Can heal himself or others by using darkness. *'Darkness Aura': He can coat himself in darkness allowing him to give off an aura of malicious energy and dark power towards his opponent. Creation & Development Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters